The Evil Twin
by Keep Dreaming
Summary: What if Zach had a twin sister who was out to kill Cammie? What if they were complete opposites and she was a part of the CoC? Would Zach chose Cammie or his sister and mother?
1. Preview

**Hey I didn't mean to make a new story and I'm not sure if I'm even going to continue this one but just let me know what you think.**

I looked at the bleeding man on the ground.

"Now, I'll ask you one more time. Where is he?" I demanded.

"With her," he said weakly. I kicked him again as he groaned in pain.

"Then where is she?" I said.

"We don't know. He doesn't even know! But she's looking for the Circle," he said.

"Well I'll make sure she finds us," I said with a wicked smile. "Thanks, but you were useless." I raised my gun and was about to shoot when my mother said:

"Taylor! Stop that! We already made a big enough mess as it is!" I grumbled. The man on the ground said a silent prayer. I kicked him again just to show him that he didn't get off so easy.

"What do I do with him?" I asked my mom.

"Lock him in the closet," she said after thinking it over. I did as I was told. The man was unconscious from the blood loss so there wasn't any struggle.

"Let's leave before we get caught."

"Whatever," I said. We closed the hotel door behind us and went into the elevator. I stared at my reflection. I had dark red hair like my mother but my eyes were just like _his._ I looked over to my mother who was absent-mindedly running her hand over her scar. The scar she got when someone stabbed her with a campaign button.

"Did he say anything?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The Townsend guy. Did he say anything about Morgan's daughter or Zach?" she said his name lovingly, like she still cared about him. It made me sick to think about the traitor.

"She's looking for us, and he's looking for her," I refused to say my twin brother's name. Especially since he abandoned us.

He hated me and I hated him. Ever since we were given that mission where he chickened out. I would have done, easily, if it wasn't for him.

I would love to do the mission now. It would be simple. The mission? To kill Cameron Morgan.

**Don't you just hate Taylor? But GG4 was amazing! I didn't put it down haha. Please comment because this was a really quick preview.**


	2. Missions and Covers

**I am so glad that you guys hate Taylor because I don't like her either. I mean, how can someone hate Cammie or Zach? But she is fun to write for some reason. Usually I wouldn't update so quickly but I had a feeling to write. P.S. I am not an evil genius like her, and I promise that there will be Zammie.**

**I don't own Gallagher Girls. This will be my only disclaimer so that I don't have to put it before every chapter.**

I balled my hands in fists as my rival, Kevin, told the story of how he got to attack my brother. I have heard this story four million times. How he almost got to shoot him but much to my dismay, my mother stopped him.

"…and he would be dead is she didn't stop me," He ended.

"Did you tell them the part where you let all three of them got away? That was most impressive, Kev," I said sarcastically. We were in the Circle's lounge, talking to some of the other people in our unit. The unit consisted of me, Mom, Kevin, Derek, Rodney, and Madeline.

"Aw, is somebody jealous that they didn't get to avenge themselves?" Kevin mocked me. Everyone in the unit knew about my failed attempt at killing Morgan. An attempt that would be completed as soon as we got her dad's journal. Madeline gave me sympathetic eyes while Derek and Rodney laughed. Mom was busy talking on the phone.

It sucks being the youngest and the only one that didn't go to spy school. I was trained in the Circle at all times, to make me a better assassin. I posed as a Gallagher student during the exchange but because of the betrayal of my brother, I was yanked out of the system, right under Rachel Morgan's nose.

"Why don't you go make yourself useful and try looking for her?" I sneered. He may be two years older than me, but when it came to being in charge, I was better than him. Although my attempts were fruitless, I was one of the closest ones to killing Cammie. My mother was closer though.

"Did you find anything today?" Derek said. He was the second oldest (the oldest was my mother) and he was around thirty.

"Not much. It's all in the reports," I said, pointing to the files on the coffee table.

"Break time is over," My mom said to us as she got off the phone. "She is away from security, and this may be the only time we can get her."

"She has a tendency to slip away from her protectors. I'm pretty sure that we will be able to catch her again," Rodney said. My mother glared at him. "Or we could go and check some more."

I head upstairs and into the office. We had top of the line equipment, but it was all stolen of course.

"So how was it when Mommy let you out of your cage?" Kevin mocked. "Was it different then the last time you failed?"

"Screw off, Kevin," I snapped.

"Aw, does somebody miss their big brother?" Kevin said. He was the one person who hated Zach more than me.

I didn't always hate Zach. We hadn't always been enemies. I never would have cared for Cammie Morgan if it hadn't been for the mission.

The mission was Zach and my first major mission. We trained all of our lives for it, and we had to go deep undercover. The objective was to kill Cammie, and to get to the journal. Zach was supposed to get close to her while I looked for the journal. He would find out if she had it and I would look around the mansion. When he said that she didn't have it, we were supposed to get rid of her, but he stopped me. He got between the objective and me just because he fell in love. He was always the dumb twin.

After he betrayed us, he disappeared. I would have killed her except the Circle wasn't happy with me showing up empty handed and alone. Plus, without Zach's side of the reports, we didn't know if Cammie had the journal or not. That's when we decided to kidnap her.

I never really met Cammie, so I guess it's unfair for me to hate her. I didn't hate her until Zach fell in love with her. He was my best friend in every way. It was like we shared the same mind. We had a much different outlook on things then everybody else. It was like we had our own little world. Now that world feels too big since he left. I hate Cammie because not only did she steal my brother, but my best friend, too.

I sat down at my desk. There was a ripped picture of me in a frame. The other ripped half was burned because it was Zach. I ripped after I came home after my failed mission.

I was never so humiliated in my life. I just feel alone, I felt like I could never trust anyone again. I was hurt, embarrassed, and vulnerable. I _hate_ being vulnerable.

"Hey, Tay, guess who's out of the hospital?" Madeline said with a mischievous look.

"Who?"

"Joe Solomon," Madeline looked at me wickedly.

"Good. Rodney, find all his most trusted allies," My mom came in. Mom is our supervisor, meaning she assigns missions and she is knows who the Circle's director is. Only the most trusted members are supervisors.

Rodney, who had a desk next to me, was typing furiously at the keys.

"Rod, stop!" I said. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Sorry," he said, but he didn't slow. I sighed and focused on typing up my report on what happened that morning. I already wrote it, but I always missed a few details when I was in a rush.

"Taylor, honey, can I see your report? I just want to see something," My mom called from her office. Her office was a different room altogether. It was big and I hated it.

The reason? She had baby pictures of me and Zach everywhere, but mostly Zach. When he became a traitor, she started mourning like he died. Always crying and I swore that she was planning a funeral.

"Here," I said handing her my written report.

"Oh, do you have the typed one? I have to give it to the Boss," she said. I didn't know his name, but Mom did. Everybody called him 'Boss' because very few people knew his real name.

"No I don't have it typed yet. I'm doing that still," I said.

"Okay well I want to talk to you as soon as you're finished," she said, turning to her computer. The familiar clacking of keys told me it was time to leave.

"Did Mommy give your Christmas sweater? Does it match _his_? When are you guys taking your Christmas card photo?" Kevin said sarcastically.

"What would you know about Christmas cards? You're Jewish," I said.

"So? I watch movies. So are you spending the holidays with _him_? Are you a double agent, too?" Kevin said.

"Kev, you know I'm nothing like that traitor," I said.

"You share the same brainwaves or something," he said as I rolled my eyes, "besides you always looked up to him. I bet you're so anxious to join him. Little Taylor following the mighty Zach around like a puppy dog. All you Goodes are pathetic!"

Rage ripped through me as I punched Kevin in the face. He's crossed the line, but never like that. Madeline and Derek pulled us apart.

"Psycho! Just attacking me like that!" Kevin said.

"Kev, I think that your fat mouth has said enough for today," Rodney said as I picked myself and walked to my desk.

"Hey are you okay?" Madeline said worried. She was the nicest in our unit and I was closest to her, but I still didn't trust her that much.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said, ignoring her worried glances. I never heard Kevin say Zach's name out loud. I hadn't said it either in the past year but the way Kevin said it, it was like he was spitting out poison. I typed up the rest of the report and headed into my mother's office.

"I typed up the rest of the report," I said after knocking on the door.

"Okay good. I'll just put it with mine and send Kevin to the post office," Mom said. I winced at Kevin's name.

"Taylor, I was on the phone with the Boss earlier," My mom started. "I told him about what a good assassin you have become. He thinks that it would be a good idea to send you on another mission."

"Really? That's great!" I said.

"I know. I know that you are physically and mentally prepared for it, but I'm just not sure if you are emotionally prepared," Mom said, worried. I scoffed. The only emotion I showed was anger.

"Yes, what's the mission?" I said.

"You have to get Zach's journal. It might be on him though. You know him best so you have to get. There is a good chance you will see him or even Cameron. Do not attack them or kidnap them. Don't even try to talk to them unless your cover has been blown. We just need the journal and them alive for now," Mom said. I gritted my teeth when she told me to keep them alive.

"I understand why Cammie needs to live, but why Zach?" I said. He is no use to the Circle. He's just a threat.

"Taylor! He's your brother! You wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of killing someone you love the most. Trust me," Mom said.

I scoffed again. "Love is for wimps," I said under my breath.

"Honey, you know that's not true," My mom said. I rolled my eyes. In our line of profession I knew it was best not to let your 'feelings' get in the way. It always caused trouble.

"Now, our satellites have shown Zach in Germany, so you are going there first. Here is your cover," she said, sliding the folder across the desk, "and the disguise is over in that package. Madeline will have all the weapons you need, oh, and before I forget, here are your plane tickets."

I turned to leave when my mother said, "And Taylor, be careful. We can't risk any more exposure or interference with the CIA. Good luck."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, not even turning to glance at her.

"Maddie?" I said.

"Already have your stuff, so you can thank me later," she smirked.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

"Okay, you have your emergency credit card, which can also unlock any door if you use the Debriski method, and a shot gun, laser lipstick, and your favorite, mini bomb/Swiss army knife inside the watch," she said.

"Great," I said, hooking of the watch and putting the gun in my boot. I put the credit card in my jeans and the lipstick in my messenger bag. (Note to self: _Never_ put lasers in your pocket.)

"Woah, the screw-up gets to go on a mission?" Kevin said, envy dripping in his voice. He was still holding a tissue to his bleeding nose. The little wimp. "So unfair."

"Yeah, except she won't blow up any caves this time. You realize that Blackthorne security might have you on tape somewhere?" Madeline shot back.

"No security near there, Miss Nosy. No Mommy's supervision, Taylor? What a surprise! Usually you go with back-up. Isn't it a Goode family tradition to betray each other?" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Kevin! Do you want me to rearrange your face? I do have a shotgun in my boot, remember?" I snapped at him. Apparently the gun kept him quiet.

"Found it!" Rodney said.

"What?" Madeline said. Rodney ignored her and knocked on my mom's door.

"Yes, Rodney?" My mom said, not even looking up from her computer.

"I found something quite interesting. Joe Solomon's greatest allies are the Cameron sister, Abigail and Rachel," He said.

"Really?" My mom said as Rodney shut the door. After that we couldn't hear anymore.

"Isn't Rachel Cameron…," Derek said.

"Cameron Morgan's mother? Yes, she is," I said.

"I guess we will be paying them a little visit soon," Madeline said, wickedly. I smirked.

"Guess so," I said, opening the folder that held my cover. My new name was Gabriella Smith, and I was visiting Germany with my father who was an historian. My mother died in a car crash, and my father would be ruins all day, so I would be left alone. The wig was black and I had untamed eyebrows to match. I had green contacts and I would wear plain clothes. That way people wouldn't remember me. Madeline looked over my shoulder.

"So, _Gabriella,_ when does your flight leave?" She asked. I looked at the ticket.

"In four hours!" I said. I had to pack and the airport was at least an hour drive.

"Well, than I'll drive you home and to the airport," Madeline said, picking up her car keys.

"Fine but you better be fast," I said, running downstairs to the parking lot. Madeline just laughed.

"You are so impatient!" She called behind me. We got to her white Lexus and went in. She started driving to the apartment where my mom and I lived but I was too busy going over my cover.

"Okay, we are here. Go!" she said, but I was out the door before she could finish. I quickly went up the stairs and packed. I also grabbed a book on Germany. Mom has books on every country in the world so that if we need to go somewhere, we know a bunch of facts about the country.

"Now drive! You know I hate being late!" I said.

"How will you get past security with a shot gun?" she asked.

"Who says I'm going through security?" I gave her a mischievous smile. She laughed.

"Oh, Taylor, you never were the type to follow the rules," she said, shaking her head.

"That's because I go by my own rules," I smiled at her. This mission would be a breeze. It's not like Zach was a threat to me.

**Okay, not the best first real chapter. I am going to make it better. I promise that there will be Zammie though! As much I don't like Taylor, I hate Kevin more. Please review because I am going to go back to Web of Lies pretty soon.**


End file.
